


Here, just looking at you...

by abby_road



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_road/pseuds/abby_road
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That man, that wonderful man, that introduced her to a world full of posibilities that she wouldn't quite accept existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, just looking at you...

She couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned in bed, but it was a battle she had already lost many hours before thanks to the unbearable heat on the most unbearable summer night she could remember. She hated nights like this, she hated the heat, she hated summer... with a passion.

She sat up on the bed sighing and turned on her bedside lamp. With a disgusted grunt, she ran her hands through her long hair, sticky with sweat from the unforgiving heat.  
She was due in the hospital in a few hours. Sleeping was not an option; it was late already and she wouldn't be able to catch her much needed rest in just 3 hours.

 

She resolved to just jump in the shower and maybe fix a little something for breakfast for herself and him.

Him. She turned in the bed to look at him, the man sleeping next to her. Him, sleeping soundly and perhaps snoring a little.  
It was just it, the irony of all ironies, the most insomniac man on the face of the earth was sleeping soundly, like a baby, on the stickiest, most humid and unbelievably hot night of the year... and she was miserable. Just her luck, she thought.

That man. Him. The man that still made her swoon after 8 years together, the man that had turned her world upside down many years before. The same man that still did.  
The man that made her believe the unbelievable and question her science and faith, even if she wouldn't exactly admit doing so to him, or to herself for that matter.

That man, that wonderful man, that introduced her to a world full of posibilities that she wouldn't quite accept existed..

The man that changed her life for better and for worse, but the latter wasn't his fault. It never was. None of it was.  
The man that challenged her and made her an active participant of the most grandiloquent debates one could have with him, which sometimes ended up between the sheets.

The man that trusted her with his life, and more, as she trusted him with hers.  
The man who gave her a child, a baby, a miracle baby, when all hope was been taken away. The same man that wasn't there when she had to give that baby away. The same man that forgave her.

That man for whom she had given up her previous, somewhat comfortable life, the same man she loved, even if she didn't say it as often as she probably should, she did love him after all, after everything.

 

He caught her staring, a lazy smile formed on his lips and with a hint of tease in his voice he asked:   
"See something you like, Doc?"

She smiled, not taking her eyes off of him; she leaned into him and caressed his cheek with her hand while supporting herself in the bed with the other. She leaned more and kissed his forehead, slowly, taking her time. She finally pulled back a little but kept on caressing his cheek.

"Yes, yes I do" she answered brushing her lips to his before leaving the bed to take her morning shower.

The man stayed there, in bed, with a slight furrow on his forehead and a little perplexed by her words.   
His woman's words, his woman, the caveman inside him thought while he smiled.

That woman that still managed to put up with him, his crazy theories and bad things that weren't suppose to happen anymore and those other things that were long gone, but still bothered him. Even if he had finally learned that it wasn't really his fault, it still made him wonder.

 

He heard the shower start and smiled again to himself while he got out of bed and went after 'his woman' to the bathroom.

"Mulder!!" - she shrieked when he startled her in the shower by enveloping her in a bear hug from behind.

"I also like what I'm seeing" – he said into her ear. She smiled and turned around to kiss him, she pulled back and gave him a stern look she didn't really mean.

He looked at her and winked - "Don't worry, Scully. You're up early, we're up early... we have plenty of time" – he said grinning at her.

She smiled despite herself - "You're incorrigible, you know that?". He grinned and nodded, kissing her again. "Thank God for the this nasty heat then" – she finally said before reclaiming his mouth.


End file.
